Important Locations
Key locations visited by our band of travelling adventurers. This is a list with links leading to each location's own page. The Town of Saltmarsh: Saltmarsh is the primary setting of the campaign. It is a port town, governed by six councillors (Anders, Eda, Eliander, Gellan, Manistrad, and Skerrin). It is largely a fishing community; however, there is also trade in the market. Notable locations include the Snapping Line Bar, The Empty Net, The Wicker Goat, and the Temple of Procan. Saltmarsh’s pantheon includes Atrowa, Celestian, Heironeous, Obadhai, and Procan. The town is also known for its annual Atrowa Festival. Though technically illegal, smuggling in Saltmarsh is a very common occurrence. Velaeria and her family reside in Saltmarsh. Aldmarsh: Aldmarsh is a country located six months travel north from Oakhurst. It is situated at the base of the Vonn Trapp Mountains. Its capital is Carnham, which has temples to all of the primary cleric domains. Aldmarsh has a policy of indentured servitude. A twenty year war between Aldmarsh and neighbouring Bywald recently concluded. Within Aldmarsh is the Radiant Order, a military school attended by Theadora. Malcolm Cullen is from Aldmarsh. The Ashen Plain: The Ashen Plain is the area surrounding the Sunless Citadel. According to runes outside the Citadel, the area was ravaged by the dragon Ashardalon. Burle: Burle is the city where Emmett and Velaeria were hired by Ferrin during Session 0. The party returned there with the magic apple in Session 4. Bywald: Bywald is a country that shares a border with Aldmarsh. The twenty year war between Aldmarsh and Bywald recently concluded. The Cold Marshes Eadro Reef: The Eadro Reef is located a day’s travel from Saltmarsh. The party are sent there in Session 5 by Gellan Primewater to help Xandri investigate the undead. The party discovers an underwater graveyard, and has a combat encounter with mermaids. Iuz: Iuz is a country north of Oakhurst. It is known for worship of the evil deity, Iuz, and for extreme acts of violence. Iuz’s borders are expanding via conquest. Malcolm travelled through the country before settling in Oakhurst. Oakhurst: Oakhurst is a small town situated a few days travel from Burle. Notable locations in Oakhurst include the Ol’ Boar Inn, Stitches & Shaves, and the General Store. Malcolm resided in Oakhurst at the start of Session 1. Roussen: Roussen is a tiered city located in the Vonn Trapp Mountains outside of Aldmarsh. The population is primarily elves, with some humans and half-elves. It is ruled by Senate. Theadora Mendeliir is from Roussen. The Sea Grove The Sea of Dust The Shafted Caverns: The Shafted Caverns is a wooden fortress that houses a mining facility. The party arrive at the mine in Session 8 to investigate the disappearance of ten dwarves following a collapse. The population of the fortress is mostly dwarves, though there are Keoish guards too. The Sunless Citadel: The Sunless Citadel is a sunken tower in the Ashen Plains outside of Oakhurst. It contains a community of kobolds and goblins, as well as the Gulthias Tree. The party spends Sessions 1 through 3 here, and defeat Belak in the Twilight Grove to recover the magic apple. Stokkom Sulhaut Mountains: Stani and Starek Augurite are from the Sulhaut Mountains, but left after it was ravaged by the black dragon Ashardala, which was likely seeking the magical blue gems mined there. Category:Locations